


Wanna bet?

by bibliotechpage



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Parks and Recreation
Genre: Clint is Andy, F/M, Loki is jamm, Natasha is april, Parks and Marvel AU, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Peggy is Ben Wyatt in this situation, Steve is Leslie Knope, steve rogers - Freeform, you've just been jammed or loki'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliotechpage/pseuds/bibliotechpage
Summary: A Marvel Parks and Recreation "Wanna bet?" drabble as requested by Sokovianaccords. Merry Christmas! I hope it is somewhat entertaining. This is the one where Peggy is Ben Wyatt (the mostly logical one) and Steve is the overzealous Leslie Knope (well, are there words to describe Leslie?) as they come into a bit of a Jamm ,or Loki rather, when Steve makes plan to further help the community of Pawnee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sokovianaccords (eurogirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurogirl/gifts).



“Wanna bet?”

Their voices carried to Natasha’s ears and she knew that they were about to witness more insanity from the dinosaur couple that seemingly lived and worked in the City Hall.

“Babe. Babe!”

“What?” Clint looked like a deer caught in headlights as he glanced in Nat’s direction, his mouth full of Lucky Charms with a spoonful halfway to his mouth.

“Look.”  
 

Steve had done everything in his power to help build a better community for Pawnee. And as a result, it began to flourish. Unfortunately, they could always leave it to Loki Laufeyson to foil any productive plans they had for the Parks and Recreation Department. But Steve would be damned if he just stood by and let Loki ruin his amazing plan to incorporate Parks into after school programs. 

“I don’t think you should be running, Peggy! What about the triplets?”

“That’s bloody irrelevant! The triplets are fine!”

 

Peggy rushed past Natasha and Clint, throwing her heels onto the floor behind her. It wasn’t that Peggy couldn’t run in heels (because she very well could and put anyone to shame in a race in heels for that matter), but she had to make some sort of last-ditch effort to prevent Steve from going leaving the Parks and Recreation Department.

 

She planted herself in front of the doors to bar Steve from getting anywhere near leaving all the while staring back at him as he quickly approached. Peggy didn’t even flinch as Steve’s hands slapped onto the doors behind her as he tried to brace for impact. They were both still panting trying to catch their breath.

 

“I know this is a dire situation, but this is like a crazy sex fantasy for me, Darling,” Peggy tried to shake the thought out of her mind. “Focus, Peggy!”

“Did you just refer to…”

“Yes, shhh! I have something to say. Steve, as your boss, I strongly advise you to not confront Loki about this. And by strongly advise I mean I’m not letting you out of these doors.”

“Well, I can’t stay on the sidelines, Peg, and let him influence blocking funds for these programs that are important to the community. Someone’s gotta knock some sense into that guy!”

“I know and trust me, I hate him as much as you do, and I know how much you like to go around pounding down walls both physically and metaphorically, but unfortunately you can’t do that to Loki. Physically.”

“Peggy, you know I can’t stand bullies. We both know that Loki is the biggest bully of a council member in the history of Pawnee.”

“Confronting him won’t get you anywhere. Just don’t do it.”

 

“Yeah, Steve, take it from me, a true professional, you might want to listen to the boss lady.”

“Thank you, Clint.”

Clint nodded as he proudly posed before them. “It’s Macklin. Burt Macklin at your service.”

 

“For the sake of our unborn children,” Peggy reminded him as she emphatically rubbed her still moderately-narrow middle.

Steve grumbled. “Fine”

“Good.”

“Ow!” Steve whined after Peggy gave him a smack on the shoulder, “What?”

“I can’t believe you wouldn’t simply do it for me; I had to use our children as leverage.”

“Honey, look, I’m sorry! Maybe we can play out that fantasy you had when we get home.”

“That would defeat the purpose, Darling.”


End file.
